


je t'aime, mon majordome

by daddymichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOCness, im so sorry, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddymichaelis/pseuds/daddymichaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our little Ciel tells his butler how he really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	je t'aime, mon majordome

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is probably so fuckin stupid

 

The young earl paced back and forth in his bedroom, mumbling to himself.

 

“Sebastian, I'm in love with you. No, no. That's too... Straightforward. It would make me seem weak.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“What are your feelings towards me?”

 

“I think I'm in love.”

 

“Do you love me?”

 

“Gah!” Ciel exclaimed, throwing himself onto his bed in exasperation. He covered his face with a pillow, groaning loudly into it. _He can't even feel bloody emotions._ Ciel squeezed his eyes shut until colors danced across the back of his eyelids. _Stupid feelings. Why can't they just go away? Or better yet, why don't I love Lizzy? She is my fiancee, after all. Why must I have fallen in love with a butler?_ A knock sounded at the boy's door, startling him slightly. “My lord, I've come to prepare you for bed.” “Enter,” the earl responded, voice muffled by the thick pillow he was holding over his face. 

 

Sebastian did as he was told, quietly closing the door behind him. He was slightly amused by the sight of the young master laying on the edge of the bed, feet dangling and swinging, a pillow covering his face, hands clutching the white pillowcase. The boy did not sit up, nor acknowledge the demon's presence. Silently, Sebastian walked to the boy's side, standing and waiting. “Ugh, so stupid,” Ciel mumbled. A normal person wouldn't have heard his comment, but, of fucking course, Sebastian did. “Me, my lord?” He asked, looking at the boy in slight interest. Ciel flinched, not realizing how close the butler was. “No, not you,” he corrected himself, sitting up and shaking his head.

 

“If you don't mind me asking, then what?” Sebastian questioned, untying Ciel's ribbon from around his neck. Once again, the boy just shook his head. With the demon's help, he shrugged off his jacket. The air around them was tense and quiet, and Ciel longed to lunge forward and kiss the man in front of him. “Master, is something troubling you?” Sebastian politely asked, staring into the boy's visible eye. _It's now or never._ As quickly as he could, Ciel shot out his arms, wrapping them around the demon's neck, pulling Sebastian to him, pressing their lips together.

 

Sebastian froze, keeping his eyes open, staring at the young boy pressing their mouths together. The warmth Ciel provided the demon was something he hadn't felt yet in his lifetime. It was something almost indescribable, it felt like electricity popping and cracking, flowing through his veins. The heat warmed him from the inside out, the cold, hollow feeling that ate at him was replaced by the comfortingly familiar scent of the boy, the feeling of them connected. He closed his eyes, cupping Ciel's cheek, moving his lips ever-so-slightly. The demon wasn't even sure why the teenager was making his stomach flutter and dance, why he was making him feel warm in a comforting way he had not yet felt before. He felt a pulse begin underneath his skin, one like what a heart would make.

 

Sebastian scooped the little one into his lap, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. He felt Ciel's cheek heat up, causing the demon to smile slightly. He pulled back, opening his eyes, staring into the demon's, which were now glowing, the magenta softly pulsing. “Sebastian,” Ciel mumbled into the soft lips, “I think I'm in love with you.” The demon's pupils shrank to slits, before quickly dilating back to normal human size. Those words shocked Sebastian, causing the warmth trickling through his veins to turn into a flood, his “pulse” beating faster and faster. When the boy pulled away, turning his head away, moving to get out of the demon's lap, the puzzle pieces suddenly fit together.

 

Sebastian Michaelis is in love.

 

_I figured I'd get rejected. At least I got a better kiss than I thought I would._

 

“No, no,” he whispered, grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him back. Sebastian quickly reconnected their lips, pressing them together with an almost crushing force. Softly, he ran his tongue along Ciel's bottom lip. Complying, the boy parted his lips, letting the demon in. Ciel tangled his fingers in the silky black hair, gripping almost painfully. In response, Sebastian tugged the boy back up into his lap, wrapping his arms around his skinny waist.

 

(OK JUST TO CLEAR THIS UP BASICALLY SEBASTIAN WAS KNEELING ON ONE KNEE SO WHEN I SAY “LAP” I REALLY MEAN CIEL SITTING ON SEBASTIAN'S RIGHT THIGH, CAREFULLY BALANCING AND ONLY STAYING ON BECAUSE THEY WERE HOLDING EACH OTHER SO TIGHT IM SO SORRY)

 

The demon pulled back a fraction of a centimeter, just enough to speak without talking directly into Ciel's mouth. “Ciel, I love you too.” The boy moved back, studying Sebastian carefully, staring directly into his eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows, as if copying down an image of the man, just like a photo camera. Sebastian cocked his head to the side, looking curiously at Ciel. “Say my name again,” the boy mumbled, closing his eyes. “Ciel,” Sebastian repeated, drawing out the vowels slightly. Said earl smiled softly, a true genuine smile. He reached out, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's torso, squeezing his ribs tightly, resting his face against the demon's neck.

 

“You're not lying to me, are you?” Ciel asked cautiously after a few moments of silence. Sebastian's gloved fingers ran through Ciel's silky hair, twisting and tugging lightly on some of the locks. He pulled on one end of the boy's eye patch, the silk fabric untying and falling to the floor with ease. Ciel looked up, the wide, mismatched eyes staring at him, reflecting with nothing but hope and vulnerability. The corners of the demon's lips curled up, the corners of his eyes crinkling ever-so-slightly. “Do I ever lie to you?” At those words, light sparked and danced behind the boy's eyes, his previously almost-pout transforming into a grin.

 

Ciel slid off Sebastian's leg, climbing back onto his bed, prepared to be undressed the rest of the way. Once the boy was properly dressed in sleep clothes, and tucked into bed, the couple shared one last goodnight kiss before Sebastian turned to leave. As he was walking away, Ciel slid out of bed, running to the man. Before Sebastian could turn around to see what the young master was doing, arms wrapped his waist. The demon looked down, seeing the boy's nightshirt-clad arms squeezing him in an almost bear hug. Ciel buried his head in the side of Sebastian's hip, clutching the man's jacket in his tiny fists. The childish act caused him to chuckle slightly, before resting his hand on top of the boy's small head. “Stay and lay with me tonight. It's cold.”

 

It was mostly the truth, anyway. After all, it was December, and snow  _ was _ falling outside. The fire dancing and flickering in the fireplace a mere 10 feet away from him would, technically, be enough to keep him hot. But both the butler and the boy knew that he wasn't concerned for either of their temperatures. Ciel just wanted someone to hold him and protect him tonight. Sebastian smiled, nodding. 

 

Once the two were in bed, Ciel wrapped his arms around the mans torso, burying his face into his side. “Sebastian,” he mumbled after a while. “Yes, young master?” “Do demons sleep?” In response, the butler nodded. “Do they eat human food?” Sebastian shook his head.

 

“Do they need to drink water?”

 

Once again, the demon shook his head,  _ no _ .

 

“Do they need to go to the bathroom like humans?”

 

Suppressing a laugh, Sebastian shook his head,  _ no, _ before commenting, “I wasn't aware that the young master had so many questions before he fell asleep.” Pink dusted lightly across Ciel's cheeks. “I'm not, mind you,” he retorted, “You never talk about demon things.” The warmth of Sebastian's body, his even breathing and his soothing voice all carried him to the very brink of sleep. “I'll tell you everything you wish to know tomorrow,” Sebastian promised, placing a hand on Ciel's head affectionately, rubbing it slightly.

 


End file.
